


Shutter

by soraniknatu



Series: Focal Point [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dean is a bit of a skank, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraniknatu/pseuds/soraniknatu
Summary: After the events of "Method", our wannabe photographer tries to avoid the unavoidable.





	Shutter

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Method".

It was not completely slutty to have sex with a man who's name I didn't know. 

This is what I told myself as I conducted google research on the guy on the ride to the next venue. 

Since our last encounter, I rushed about each arena getting the work done as fast as I could before the wrestlers showed up. With my hood up, I’d spend most of my time in the back, trying to find anything to do. I once even unrolled a bit of cable just to roll it back up again. Twenty times. 

If anyone noticed anything different about me, they hadn’t said anything. My camera stayed in the equipment storage rooms, hidden away like a secret. 

Yeah, I had been avoiding him. His mouth was still slick as he kissed me, making an obscene show of it as he lapped his tongue at my lips and into my mouth. The blood was still rushing in my ears and I hadn’t heard the radio buzz to life the first or tenth time. When I heard my name bellowed over the radio (probably not for the first time), I sat up and realized what the hell I was doing. 

The floor was cold against my bare feet as I jumped down off the table. I rushed to the pile of clothes in a haphazard pile near the centre of the room. He went to grab my arm as I went passed him but I brushed it off and got dressed as quickly as I could. The radio was last and as I told the boss I was on my way, I looked up at the guy. His eyes were all pupil and he was panting, his glistening mouth parted. He reached for me again and I heard my name being called on the radio. I rushed out and left him in there.

My legs went to jello for a week if I even thought about that night. I’d see one of his promo photos and feel a blush creep up my cheeks. 

I thought his name was Moxley as I heard a few people refer to him as such. After a bit of psyching myself up to do it, I found his wiki page. His real name looked faked like something he made up to hide past misdeeds: “Jon Good”. For some reason, I thought Dean Ambrose sounded better. 

“Ambrose, huh?” The makeup girl said over my shoulder. “I wouldn’t have thought he was your type.” 

I hit the lock button on my phone and looked out the window as my face reddened. 

“Ambrose? Rollins is the true hottie of the Shield!” A girl I couldn’t see at the front of the bus yelled back at us. 

“Are you blind?” A girl in the seat across from me hollered to the front of the bus. “Roman Reigns is in the Shield and he’s only increased in hotness since he got that sick tattoo.” 

The argument continued and I kept my gaze out the window. 

The arena stood under dark clouds heavy with rain. The constant traveling meant I always had a large canvas bag with clothing for various types of weather inside. The parka was next to the wind breaker amongst lots of layers. As I got off the bus, my feet, still dressed for Florida, shivered in the cold of New York. The wind cut through my calf length leggings as I ran to the backdoor into the arena. 

I attempted to shake the water from my bag as I rounded the corner into a hallway and deeper into the arena. It was early and I could smell the breakfast set up from catering somewhere within the arena. 

Usually, not many wrestlers are there that early. Hence why I gasped aloud as my arm was grabbed to stop me from walking and I was pressed into a wall. 

“What is your problem?” Dean/Jon/Moxley/whoever asked. 

I tried to walk around him but he slaps his hand to the wall to block my way. “What is your problem?” He repeated, his tone low and controlled. Looking at him his face was anything but: his eyes burned with cold intensity and his lips were closed tight when he wasn’t speaking. 

“Nothing!” I blurted. “I’ve got work to do.” I went to duck under his arm. 

He lowered his arm and ducked his head so I was face to face with him as he followed me back to standing upright. “Why are you acting like a little girl?”

“I’m not a little girl.”

“Women don’t run around like their daddy just caught them kissing a boy.”  


“Stop fucking around! I’m busy,” I hissed at him.

“You think I haven’t had my eye on you but I’ve seen you walking around all wound up. Avoiding me, trying to forget the mess you left on my face.” 

My face heated up and I looked frantically down the halls so I didn’t have to look at him. I prayed someone would walk around the corner and catch us. 

He turns my face to look at him and he presses himself to me, his hands on the wall near my head, boxing me in. 

“But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little wound up myself.” He flicks his tongue at my top lip.

I feel a little pathetic sound vibrate up my throat and he smirks. I turn the sound into an annoyed huff and stand up to him, sending him a step or two back. 

“I'm busy!” I whisper yell and start to stomp down the hall. 

He easily keeps pace with me, chuckling to himself. “What are you afraid of? It's just a little fun. Everyone does it!” 

“Oh it's so easy for you,” I continue to whisper yell. “Do you realize how hard it is to get a job like this when you're a woman?! All you have to do is take chair shots to the head!” 

“Ooh, harsh,” he feigns hurt. “You weren't this mean when you were grinding on my fa...  
“COULD YOU SHUT UP?!” My face has gone another shade of red and I think frantically of something to get him to leave me alone. “I've got to get changed. Go get yourself oiled up or whatever the hell it is you guys do before shows.”

“You're getting changed? Good, I can help.” Before I can say anything, he has my wrist and is leading me into the first room with an unlocked door he can find. He shuts the door and leads me around by the wrist so I am against the door. The only light comes from an intermittent fluorescent above, giving the room a sleezy vibe that it didn't need more of. 

He takes the bag from me and sets it down nearby. The room is some sort of storage, a few discarded chairs and old tables are stacked and standing against the opposite wall. 

He crouches and runs his hands up my sides, under my shirt as I try to slap his hands away. “Oh, god, seriously?!” I grab his wrists through the fabric and push them away, he keeps going.

My shirt lifts and he kisses my belly, making his way up. “Hey, if you really want to stop me, there's a lot of steel chairs here at your disposal.” 

His hands sneak around my back and unclasp my bra. He stands again and starts kissing me. He slides off my coat and it falls to the floor. He pulls my bra free from my arms and out through my shirt. 

“Besides, you owe me,” his voice is low and I can feel its rumble in my chest. I yelp as he picks me up and he pulls my legs around him, holding me to the door with his own body. He starts pulling my pants and underwear free from one leg and discards my shoes quickly one at a time, throwing them behind me. My underwear and pants are at my knee and he presses himself to my groin and I can feel him hard beneath his jeans. A smear of fluid from me shines in the lower light as he pulls away for a moment to undo his belt with one hand. 

As he goes to undo his zipper, he puts his finger to the smear of juice on his crotch and brings it to his mouth, licking it showily. “Still wet for me?” He teases. 

“You're the one with the blue balls,” I chuckle trying to keep the pant form my voice. 

“Yeah, you're such a tease,” his hand drops to my belly and slides down to open me up. He slides his middle finger teasingly from opening to clit and I try to remember why I didn't want this to happen. 

He opens his pants, his hand looking slick. He slides his pants and underwear down to his mid thigh and I see him take a condom from his pocket and rip it open with his teeth. He slides it on quickly and takes his slick hand to take more of my fluid to lube himself up. He pulls my hips closer, my one foot on the floor with my pants and underwear around it and he's inside me fully in one thrust. My head falls back against the door and he licks up the side of my throat and bites my ear. He thrusts again to the hilt and I feel myself grinding against him. “There's my girl,” he growls and begins to fuck in earnest. 

He's pressed hard against me and I wrap both legs around him, trying to bring him even closer. He takes my ass in his hands and slams himself into me while pulling me close. I hold onto the door knob for balance and reach for his thigh with my other hand. I feel my juice slicking him up and I cannot get a firm hold. He pulls his t-shirt up and over his head. My hand slides up his body and I reach his shoulder. I grip him and my hand slips to his throat, my finger and thumb around it softly. I'm rolling my hips against him as I can feel the orgasm building as he rubs against my clit. He chuckles and pulls my hand tight around his throat. He looks me in the eyes and whispers, “Choke me, daddy.” 

My hand tightens harder and I know somewhere in my head that it is not enough to hurt him or do anything but him throwing his head back and the way his dick is sliding in and out is so hot to me. And when he tells me to choke him again, I cum and close my hand tight. He cums soon after, knocking my hand away so he can bite my shoulder in a way that is totally going to visible later. 

I hear him panting against my shoulder and he asks me, “Is it slutty to have sex with a woman who's name I don't know?” 

“Maybe”. I answer and feel like I'm going to be a lot sluttier in the future.


End file.
